


One More Night

by GhostWriter96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love Confessions, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96
Summary: As Ezra prepares for the final confrontation with the Empire he has one last thing to do before the assault and wants Sabine to know how he feels.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing for Star Wars so please R and R.  
> It's been a little while since I've seen the show so some of the details might be a bit off.  
> Obviously this has big spoilers for the finale.

Ezra Bridger had a plan, admittedly not a very good one or even a particularly sane one, but a plan nonetheless and he'd long since learned not to question the wisdom of the Force when it provided it.

He knew the rest of the rebels were working on a way to stop the imperial occupation and rout them from Lothal once and for all but it was risky and after Kanan's sacrifice he was in no mood to lose anyone else. He hoped that he wouldn't have to enact his plan but it never hurt to have a backup just in case, especially when it came to someone as dangerous and cunning as Thrawn. Even though the Chiss grand admiral hadn't been seen on Lothal for some time, Ezra knew that he'd do everything he could to ensure the Empire's grip wasn't loosened even the slightest and would likely respond if there was a sudden crisis.

Part of him wondered if his plan would even work in the first place and even if it did would it be worth it? Doubts plagued his mind but he heeded his master's previous advice and meditated. As usual the Force assuaged his fears and provided some clarity. As he meditated his mind ventured out through the Force into the depths of space. He could sense the presence of the purrgil swarm and he reached out to them, honing in on the connection he'd forged. The great creatures heeded his call and changed direction to head towards Lothal. The purrgil made the journey slowly and without jumping through hyperspace but Ezra felt confident they'd arrive on time if the call came. If his plan needed to go ahead they would need to conserve their energy for later. With a calming sigh he stirred and rose from his kneeing position, he still had things to do before the night was over.

The _Ghost_ was strangely quiet tonight. Hera and Zeb were at the Rebel base, planning with the rest of the Lothal resistance for tomorrow and Chopper hadn't left his mistress' side since Kanan had died, comforting her with his presence. The ship's only other occupant was Sabine who'd shut herself in her room. 'She's probably working on some new art.' The young Jedi thought with a smile. His first stop was to the captain's quarters to leave her the fruit she liked so much. He smiled as he did so, he could sense the life growing inside the Twi'lek even if she couldn't yet and knew she'd be a great mother. After all, what was one more kid to look after? He was also happy some small part of his teacher would live on, hopefully he'd get to meet the child some day and wondered what they'd be like. After leaving Hera's room he dug out a holoprojector and began recording what he expected would be his final words to the crew in a long time.

With another sigh he ended the recording and, shutting the projector off, went to store it in his room, he'd give it to Chopper tomorrow. The Padawan took a moment to look at his room and the memories it held, the bunk bed he shared with Zeb, his collection of painted stormtrooper helmets, his lightsaber and Sabine's painting on the wall. Ezra rested a hand on the caricatures of him and his Lasat roommate, remembering how embarrassed he'd been when she'd first done it but now he looked at it fondly. It served as a reminder of a simpler, more innocent, time and of the bonds he'd formed with the crew and how they'd become his family. He stayed there for minute, lost in his memories and putting off the final thing on his to-do list.

In some ways it was funny, he'd faced down some of the worst of the worst and had survived more near death experiences than he cared to count and yet the thought of what he was about to do next terrified him more than duelling any Inquisitor or Sith or even fighting for his life in a pitched spaceship battle.

Tentatively, he reached out and knocked on Sabine's door.

Of all his new family, Sabine Wren had been the hardest to figure out. At first he'd had a small crush on her but that was mainly by virtue of her being the only girl around his own age he'd met in a long time. As time went by his puppy love faded and he began to see her like a sister but even then he'd still felt something deeper for her. With all they'd been through, big and small, from their impromptu mission to Geonosis and helping her reconnect with her family to the little things; like painting their stolen TIE Fighter or lightsaber training, he realised his feelings for her were more than just familial and he wanted her to know that. Despite his determination he still felt nervous when the Mandalorian's door opened. As he'd expected, she had her paint sprayer in her hand and the omnipresent stains on her hands.

"Ezra? What is it?" She asked. Bridger gulped but mentally berated himself for his nervousness. "I need to talk to you." He told her, suppressing his nerves. "It's late Ezra, can't it wait until morning?" Sabine hadn't wanted to be disturbed and was going to shut the door on him but the look on the Jedi's face made her hesitate. Ezra shook his head, "It's about tomorrow, it's important." Sabine weighed his words before motioning for him to enter.

"So what is it?" She asked, perturbed by Ezra's intensity. "I know you guys have a plan for tomorrow and I'm hoping it works but if Thrawn comes we need to be prepared. I might have a way to stop him but I need to face him alone." He told her about his plan, leaving out certain details, but stressing the importance of it.

Wren stared at him in silence at first, to stunned to react until she did. "Ow!" Ezra cupped his cheek where she'd slapped him. "Ezra Bridger, you idiot!" She cried, torn between anger and sadness. "How could you even consider that? Especially after what happened to Kanan! Why? Why would you do something so stupid?" Her fists pounded on his chest as tears welled in her eyes. Ezra took the blows and eventually wrapped his arms around her, fighting back tears himself "I'm doing this _for_ Kanan. If this works his sacrifice won't have been in vain and we may have a chance of beating the Empire once and for all." He placed his hands on Sabine's shoulders to look her in the eye. "Please. I need you."

Sabine sighed and looked at the boy, no, the man before her. He wasn't the street urchin they'd picked up so long ago, she'd seen how he'd grown up and, more than that, how he'd matured and knew he wouldn't ask something like this unless he truly believed there was no other choice. "Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"There's one more thing.", He said after he'd finished telling her, "There's something else I need you to know." The artist looked at him, silently questioning. "We've known each other a long time and after everything we've been through together I've realised something. Sabine, I love you."

"Ezra, I-" The Mandalorian began but the Jedi stopped her. "Please, let me finish. I don't know if you feel the same but I mean it. You're smart, you're fearless, you're a great artist and you let nothing stand in your way. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I trust you more than anyone else and know I can always count on you. I need you to know that." He held nothing back and poured his heart out to her. Sabine was shocked and couldn't find words but she instantly knew that deep down she _did_ feel the same.

Ezra took her silence badly and grimaced "I understand. You don't like me like that. That's okay, I just wanted you to know." He said sadly and feeling stupid. Wren knew she couldn't compete with a confession like that so went with the simple truth; "Ezra, I love you too." His dejected expression brightened like a sun "You really mean it?"

Sabine smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, caressing his scars "I mean it." She confirmed. Purple and amber eyes gazed into each other for what seemed like an eternity as the teens drifted towards each other until eventually their lips met. Time seemed to stop as the tentative kiss deepened from a gentle peck to something more passionate. They could've stayed like that forever but the need to breathe broke them apart. Breaths intermingled as the Jedi and the Mandalorian rested their foreheads together, smiles plastered across their faces. Neither of them had been kissed before but were glad it had been with each other.

The teens closed the gap between them again and they stopped using their heads and thought with their hearts instead. A hunger was brought into the liplock and their hands ventured onto their partner's body before pulling them in close. Bridger and Wren pressed against each other, hearts pounding and faces reddening at their closeness. Although she knew it'd kill the mood, Sabine ventured the question that played on their minds; "If you're really going to pull this crazy stunt tomorrow you know there's a chance you'll die?"

"Isn't that the case with everything we do?" The Jedi tried to be flippant but the Mandalorian wasn't having it "I'm serious Ezra." She said sternly, wiping the grin off his face.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's the only way. Look; best case scenario the original plan works and I don't need to risk it but, let's face it, when do our plans ever go the way we want them to?" He then locked eyes with the purple haired teen and said, with all the solemnity of a Jedi, "Sabine Wren. I promise you we will see each other again." He dropped the formality to give a lopsided smirk "Cross my heart and hope to die." The artist gave a scoff at his addition but smiled anyway.

"There's no way you're changing your mind is there?" Wren asked. "No. If there's a chance to stop, or at least, weaken, the Empire I'm gonna take it no matter what." Bridger replied. "Well if you're sure." Sabine said and then planted another kiss on the young Jedi. The hunger returned and the fire of passion burned bright in the teens. Tongues were slowly brought in and the kissing became making out with intensity and their carnal desires became clear. A more rational part of Sabine pulled away, albeit reluctantly, "You sure you want to do this?" She had to ask. "I'm sure." Ezra promised "Besides, If the plan goes to hell tomorrow I don't want to die a virgin." The Mandalorian cuffed him on the arm for that, "Not funny."

The two moved onto Sabine's bed and their hands continued to roam, pawing at clothing. Ezra's jacket was undone and tossed aside, followed by his undershirt and Sabine liked what she saw, his Jedi training had paid off and his formerly scrawny build was now lean muscle. Sabine's Beskar armour hit the ground with a clang and she peeled off her body glove, revealing the coverings underneath. The artist's figure was nothing to be sniffed at either, slim and athletic with defined muscles.

Her exposed skin offered some surprises for Ezra in the form of tattoos; a Mythosaur skull on one arm and a Clan Wren wing on the other shoulder. Bridger smirked when he saw them. "What?" Sabine had a pang of self consciousness and tried to cover herself but was stopped by Ezra, "Hey, don't. I like your tattoos." To prove this he ran his fingers over them, gently stroking the Mandalorian's skin. A hand trailed up to her chin to cup it as he gave her another tender kiss. The two locked lips once more and mentally prepared themselves for what was to come. Ezra's hands moved again, this time onto the other teen's perky mounds still covered by her wrappings. Wren groaned but returned the favour, grasping the bulge that had formed in his underwear. Their light petting quickly grew heavier as what little clothing they had left was removed and discarded. The naked teens reclined onto the bed, lips and tongues still intertwined, to grope each other with a fervour, Ezra massaging Sabine's mounds while she stroked his stiff member. Although neither of the pair had ever been with anyone physically before they had a rough idea of what to do thanks to some informative videos on the holonet as, despite the Empire's efforts to crack down on it, it was still saturated with pornography.

"Lie back." Bridger told Sabine. Taking a deep breath, he attempted a Force technique he was pretty sure Kanan wouldn't have approved of. "What're you doi-Ahh!" Sabine's reaction told him it had worked and she moaned at the sensation like dozens of hands caressing her body. The invisible hands stroked, squeezed and otherwise stimulated her and the pleasure wetted her pussy. His face a mask of concentration, the young Jedi focussed on his efforts to please Sabine. Through his connection with the Force he could practically feel the young woman's body as if he was touching it himself, although it wasn't quite the same. He kept this up for as long as he could but eventually he grew to tired to continue and dropped his arm, panting for breath.

The Mandalorian girl crawled over to him and whispered huskily in his ear "That was amazing. Now it's my turn." She wrapped a slim but strong hand around his boner and began to stroke it. Fingers that could pull a trigger in less than a blink of an eye ran along the hardness, caressing the crown, stroking the shaft and teasing the testicles. Up and down, Sabine's hand jerked the Jedi's length and each time sent tingles through his body. Her hand glided smoothly up and down, only being taken away to be spat on. A layer of spit was spread over the cock, making the movements easier. His length was soon slick with spit and beginning to twitch.

Before he could blow his load however, the hand was removed. "Sorry Jedi boy, not yet." Sabine teased. "I want you to touch me." She put on an air of bravado to appear more confident and adjusted to lay on her back, spreading her legs and coaxing the other teen with a cocked finger. Some of the videos she'd seen involved the partner playing with the pussy and she wanted to try it. Ezra had seen similar things so knew what to do. A finger slipped into the warm wetness and Sabine jolted at the feeling of someone else's fingers inside her. The digit eased its way in before sliding back out and repeated this pattern.

As his confidence grew he added a second and the two fingered with more force, going in deeper and starting to flex. "Oh, yeah!" Moaned the Mandalorian as Ezra's clever fingers crooked inside her, stroking her inner walls and, when they pulled out, over her lower lips. The fingers slid back and forth, hooked, scissored and generally played with Sabine's entrance. The Padawan had something else he wanted to try which he hoped she'd like and withdrew his fingers. He leant over Sabine, positioning his head over her now wet entrance and tentatively touched his tongue to it. He carefully licked the pink folds and the tip traced around them and circled the clit. The wet muscle left a trail of drool as it went along which mixed with the precum forming in the entrance.

Feeling emboldened by Wren's moans the young Jedi dipped his tongue into the opening and began to flick it, slowly at first but building up speed until it was lapping furiously "Oh, Yes! Ezra!" She cried and the more she did the more confident he got. The rapid licks came to a stop and then his tongue plunged into Sabine's pussy, headed straight for her core. Ezra wasted no time putting his tongue to work, thrashing it from side to side and curling it back and forth, all the while making Sabine shudder with delight. Suddenly he found a spot which made her wail. Focussing on that spot, Bridger slurped at it again and again. The artist was consumed with pleasure as her lover hit her sweet spot and euphoria overwhelmed her. Her mind went blank as she came, fluids flowing from her pussy and onto Ezra's face. The sudden release caught Ezra by surprise and he pulled away, sticky faced. Out of curiosity he decided to taste some of the juices and found he liked it so slurped them off his face.

When Sabine had recovered she pushed Ezra over so he was the one flat on his back. Not one to be outdone, the Mandalorian grasped the still hard member again only this time she used more than her hand. A wet tongue ran over his length, lightly at first with just the tip brushing it but each time it went up and down more of it pressed against the meat. Soon she was slurping at his cock and made sure to tease him a bit. She even licked her way to his cum swollen balls and ran her tongue over them before bringing it all the way back up to the head. When she got there she darted her tongue over it, back and forth even toying with the slit. Whilst she licked she also jerked the Jedi off, her grip firm but gentle.

'What happened next?' She tried to remember what else to do and kept slathering at Ezra's cock as she thought. When it came to her she wasted no time opening her mouth and taking some of the member in. To begin with she sucked on the pink crown of his dick, gently sucking on it and stroking it with her tongue but a little at a time she made her way down. With about half his rod in her mouth Sabine had to stop and adjust so brought her head back up. Bridger made a noise of complaint when she removed her mouth but was quickly silenced when she put it back. Gradually she took more of his cock, going further down with each suck. "Ah, Sabine!" He moaned as she got lower and lower all the while still running her tongue around his member. There was one more thing Sabine wanted to try and, with a concentrated effort, pushed her head all the way down the length of Ezra's shaft. He let her know he appreciated that by giving a loud breathy moan. The artist didn't notice, being more focussed on supressing her gag reflex as the hardness sank down her throat. She stayed in place for a while as she adjusted but eventually began moving again. She still gagged as she began to bob her head but got used to it as she went along.

Her lips suddenly pursed, clamping tight on the teenage meat in her mouth, and her bobs started to get faster and smoother. For Ezra the pleasure was indescribable and like nothing he'd ever felt before. He made his delight known by groaning loudly and weaving his fingers in her dyed hair. Encouraged, Wren got faster and soon was able to swallow every last inch each time. Her movements were smooth and her cheeks hollowed, rubbing against the hardness filling her mouth. Having adjusted to giving a blowjob, Sabine put as much effort as she could into it, wanting to please Ezra like he had her. To do this she also stated to fondle his balls, squeezing and stroking them, practically feeling his load sloshing about in them.

With the stimulation on his cock and his balls Bridger was amazed he hadn't blown straight away. Although that proved premature as not long afterwards his length tensed before it erupted. Hot cum spilled out into the purple haired girl's mouth and throat and she pulled away, coughing and spluttering. "Sorry Sabine." He apologised as she struggled to swallow the sudden explosion of spunk.

Thanks to teenage stamina and general horniness the teens were ready to go again shortly. "You sure about this?" The Jedi asked as the Mandalorian lay back again. "Yes I'm sure. I'm on contraceptives if that's what you're worried about." That did ease his mind a little, "I just don't wanna hurt you." He said. "I'll be fine, don't worry." She reassured him, "Now come on." She hooked her fingers in her slit, spreading her lips in a clear invitation. Ezra hovered over her, trying not to show his nervousness, and carefully lined his hardness up with her wetness. They'd deemed themselves lubricated enough and were ready to start. The head of his shaft probed at her slit and began to make its way in. Sabine tensed with a hiss as he went further in, taking her virginity. "Need a minute." She told a concerned Ezra. Gradually she got used to the feeling and she relaxed and told him she was ready. Steadily he pushed his length in further, pausing to let Wren adjust as he went. After a while she loosened up and the Jedi slid back in order to go forward. As his length slowly slid in and out of her, Sabine's pain faded and changed to pleasure.

Taking Ezra's hands in hers, she guided them to her breasts. He got the hint as cupped them to squeeze and fondle the mounds and the pink nubs. Whilst he caressed her breasts he started to move his hips as the resistance around his length lessened. Sabine mewled when her her nipples were pinched and twiddled by Ezra's fingers. His movements started to speed up once he realised Sabine wasn't in any pain and his member gained a coating of pussy juice, slicking it up. A single hard thrust and his whole cock went into the tight hole causing both teens to cry out. "You okay?" "Fine. Keep going." The two had a brief exchange but Ezra did as he was told and kept moving. The Mandalorian girl moaned as the hard length drove into her and it felt amazing, especially with him playing with her tits as well. Ezra's whole cock was now going in and out with a faint smack sounding each time his hips met hers. The sound grew louder and more frequent as the Jedi got faster, putting more effort into his thrusts. "I. Love. You. So. Much." He proclaimed between thrusts and once more captured his lover's lips with his. Sabine didn't say anything but gave a loud cry and tensed around him. He grew even faster and his balls slapped against Sabine's hips each time he thrust into her. Passion consumed the two as they made love. Lust also consumed them and the tenderness took a backseat to carnal urges. Craving pleasure, Ezra tried something new, unsheathing every inch of his length before slamming it in with a single thrust. The new trick made Sabine cry out even louder and she rammed her hips back to meet his thrusts.

The artist's bunk was filled with the sound of the teens fucking and they were grateful that the _Ghost_ was empty that night. The teens went at it hard and the bed looked like a war zone, rumpled sheets, pillows knocked aside and the mattress squeaking. Teenage bodies writhed against each other and pressed together as if trying to become one. Sabine's legs reached out to wrap around Ezra's waist, pulling him to her each time he bucked his hips. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his cock pounding her pussy and wanted all he could give. The pleasures of the flesh was also an experience the young Jedi wanted to make the most of and he drove his cock in hard and fast. His hands alternated between squeezing Wren's breasts to gripping her slim waist. Both added to the artist's pleasure and, whenever her lips weren't covered by her lover's, she gave loud plaintive cries at the sensations. Over and over his rock hard shaft filled the warm wet hole, rapidly plunging in only to be withdrawn a split second later. Groans and moans spilled from their lips and they made love like there was no tomorrow. Tight wet walls squeezed the hard member sliding in and out of them and each time it came out slick with juices. Precum leaked from the bulbous head and dripped into the warm hole as the length pounded like a piston.

As the teenagers screwed euphoria grew inside them, filling their bodies until their minds were consumed with it. They were determined to draw out their night and derive as much pleasure from it as they possibly could. A part of them hoped it would never end, that they could stay like that forever and not have to face the hard reality of tomorrow. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and they became aware that they wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Sabine's orgasm crashed over her like a wave and she cried out for her lover as she came. Her body shuddered and her juices flowed from her flushed opening. Bridger was able to give a few more thrusts, albeit sloppy and uncontrolled ones, but then he came too. He'd held back his release with all his willpower but even he couldn't fight it for long. He was able to pull out of Sabine as, contraceptives or not, he didn't want to risk it and hot white cum splattered onto the Mandalorian girl's toned form.

Finally spent, Ezra lay down next to Sabine and turned to face her. "I love you." "I love you too." It felt like they'd had the exchange a million times before but the words still held the same weight and weren't any less true. Content, the two drifted off in a warm embrace.

In the morning Ezra woke up with a mixture of satisfaction and guilt. What had happened between him and Sabine had been incredible but he also felt some regret that he'd only told her before what could be the last time they ever saw each other. Despite his feelings he steeled his resolve and prepared for what was about to come. Planting a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead, he got dressed and left the ship he'd called home for the last five years.

Aboard the _Chimera_ the Jedi dug deep to use his full strength in the Force, sealing the door with one hand and holding Thrawn back with the other. He saw the luminous pulses along the purrgil tentacles getting faster and knew what was about to happen. As the beasts burst into hyperspace, dragging the ship with them, he chose not to dwell the fact he was hurtling into the vast unknown whilst trapped with a deadly enemy. He instead placed his trust in the Force and in his family with a simple clear thought filling his mind.

'I'm counting on you, Sabine.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I am a big Ezrabine/Sabezra shipper and I'm still disappointed they didn't get together.  
> This was very loosely inspired by the Maroon 5 song of the same name.  
> I almost considered not making this a smut and keeping it just fluff.


End file.
